


“I’m going to kill/kiss you.”

by theshittymarimo (Asko)



Category: 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: Fanart, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asko/pseuds/theshittymarimo
Summary: The line between love and hate is fine. Guarding their backs but exposing throats.





	“I’m going to kill/kiss you.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit of an old fandom now but the pairing still fascinates me, and hopefully people still enjoy it.

“I’m going to ~~kill~~ _kiss_ you.”


End file.
